


Dragon Hunt

by Isilloth



Series: Inquisitor Altariel Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: They killed dragon, and nothing put people closer.It's happening after ball but before events in Temple of Mythal.





	Dragon Hunt

Heat. Arousal. Pain. That's all accompanied Altariel. She, Solas, Dorian and Iron Bull, they all were warmed up after killing dragon. Solas' great mood, laughing and brave like young god, it was granted to everyone. Stumbling, cuddled and aroused they went for trophy, dragon’s head.

Dorian, flirtatious like always, to her surprise, started hitting on Solas. And Solas responded, maybe with his normal reserve, but not exactly without flirt. And jokes about him, dancing naked in moonlight during some elven rituals were rather quite obvious.

Honestly, she counted on Dorian and Iron Bull relationship, not her best friend hitting on her boyfriend, but… It seemed to be quite interesting to her. Dorian was handsome and probably quite good at bed…

 

After went back to Skyhold Iron Bull took her to drink with him and his crew, so she had no time to talk with Solas. Next day she woke up with terrible headache, not remembering much from evening with Bull.

“Solas, do you remember much from yesterday’s dragon hunt?”

“Of course, vhenen.”

“And what do you think?”

“About?”

Altariel thought that it may be only her impression, but she quickly dismissed it. It was too obvious, even Solas had to see something.”

“About Dorian. Don’t say you didn’t see this, he flirted with you all the time.

“Isn’t that normal for him? Don’t worry, he’s not my type.”

“Not? I thought we could do threesome.. If you and Dorian agree”

Solas hesitate for a moment.

“I agree, vhenen. Although I count on you being at least a little bit jealous”.

“I’m but I love both you and Dorian, so… Maybe there are different kinds of love, but still”.

 

Conversation with Dorian was harder to carry out. Mage seemed to avoid her, he wasn’t at his usual place at library, but she found him at garden.

“I’m sorry, Inquisitor,” he started as he saw her.

“Are you sorry? Why?”

“I should be more… composed after killing dragon. But this atmosphere.. I simply couldn’t overcome adrenaline in my veins”.

“It doesn’t matter, you don’t have to sorry. In fact quite the opposite.”

“The opposite?”

“Yes, I thought, you could sometimes join me and Solas. In bed, I mean.”

On Dorian’s face appeared grimace of surprise.

“Really? I didn’t think you are so open for such things. But I agree, dear friend.”

 

Next night to her chamber came not one, but two lovers.

“Dorian.” Solas greeted the second man with nod. He was slightly abashed. Dorian also was quite confused. Only Altariel felt like if everything was under control.

“Boys...” she lay her hands on men’s chests and kissed, firstly Solas and then Dorian.

“It will be my first time with woman,” Dorian said, after they exchanged kisses.

“And my first time with man,” Solas add, with nervous smile.

“So, I’m the only one not new in what I will do tonight.”

“I guess so. You’re at comfortable situation, my dear.”

She put hand on Solas’s chest and stroked it. He didn’t have any hair, both on the chest and on his penis, while Dorian quite the opposite. She played with Dorian’s hair while man stand still, not sure what to do. She kissed Solas, and Dorian, emboldened by an example did the same.

“You’re very beautiful” Dorian complemented, which met with confusion on Solas’ side.

“Oh yes, he is.”

“I think you’re more beautiful, vhenan. Still, I accept the compliment.”

Altariel and Dorian were caressing and having sex with him Solas. He was in the center of their interest. Strangely she wasn’t even slightly jealous, although she thought she would be. She was sure Solas’ feeling and friendship of Dorian, she believed nothing gonna change it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to describe my exprience in game, although I doubt I did it well. I hope you enjoy it


End file.
